1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flat detector and a medium detector.
2. Related Art
With a flat detector in which the magnetization of a magnetic material is reversed by the use of an alternate field so as to detect a signal that is generated by the magnetization reversal so generated, there is a problem that exterior noise is erroneously detected.